Framed
Framed is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10. Plot The Tennysons wait in a long line to buy a newly released game, a game that Ben Tennyson refers to as Sumo Slammers 2.1. Gwen infers that he has the game, but he explains that it’s version 2.1 and that there is a big difference, he can change his character's color anytime he wants. Gwen can’t wait any longer and insists that they should go somewhere else. So, they decide to enter a nearby bookstore. Later, as they come back out of the store, Gwen wonders how Ben’s doing after waiting for so long. The line is no longer there, but Four Arms comes out and he causes rampage with the police. Gwen and Grandpa Max are shocked, as they believe that Ben is the one to blame. The Special Alien Containment Team arrives, and prepare to defeat Four Arms. Before doing so, Gwen runs up to him and tries to stop him. With no luck, he continues and ends up being shot by the SACT. Unfortunately, Four Arms leaps off and leaves them behind. At the RV, Gwen is infuriated by Ben’s recent actions over a video game. Ben appears to be calm and quiet as he plays on his new game. While Gwen interrogates Ben, he says that he has been at the RV the whole time. Gwen tries to take the information out of him by showing him a clip of Four Arms destroying the city as evidence. Max seems to be on Ben’s side, though Gwen has a good point. So, Ben tries to prove her wrong by going out to the city to find clues to solve the mystery. Ben spots the Four Arms in an alleyway, and he goes after him. He attempts to activate the Omnitrix to transform into XLR8, though no luck. Ben finds the Four Arms at the top of the US Mint building and Ben decides to go after him. Inside, Gwen and Max seem to find Ben anywhere, but they soon find Heatblast attacking the place. Gwen heads to him and insists that he should stop what he’s doing. Heatblast doesn’t seem to be listening to her order. Out of nowhere, Ben appears in front of Max behind her. She then realizes that Ben is telling the truth about the aliens impersonating his alien forms. The Heatblast attempts to attack her, but Diamondhead appears just in time to protect her. Diamondhead prepares to fight Heatblast, but he's stopped by coins that were held in a large container above him. As the Heatblast arrives before him, he reveals his true identity. It was Kevin, the young sociopath who Ben has met before. He explains that last time they met he had absorbed enough of the energy from the Omnitrix that he now has access to all of Ben's alien forms, but at the cost of losing access to his original form for long and now he's seeking to use his powers to ruin Ben's reputation as a hero. Kevin transforms into Kevin Stinkfly and flies away, leaving Diamondhead behind with the authorities. Diamondhead tries to explain that he's not the one responsible for such actions. They don’t seem to believe him and Gwen comes by to back his story up. So Diamondhead has no other choice but to fight. As he runs off, Diamondhead looks for an area to hide. Two soldiers find him and shoot him, but Diamondhead counters back by knocking the platform down. As Diamondhead continues to find a way out, he's again detected, but this time, he's trapped between two teams of SACT agents. To make matters worse, the Omnitrix is about to lose power. As he brainstorms for an idea, he jumps down and he transforms back to normal just in time. He fakes an act by appearing to protect himself from Diamondhead. As Ben returns back to Gwen and Max, Gwen acts relived to see Ben again. The SACT leader, Steel, is suspicious of Ben’s watch, though he lets them through, but orders his troops to follow them, just in case. In the RV, they discuss with each other with what’s happened so far. Gwen finds news headlines on the Internet, and it seems that Kevin has been busy using Ben’s alien forms to wreak havoc in major cities. All of a sudden, a trolley train is shown heading down the street, and Ben decides to help out. It seems to appear that Kevin as Upgrade has taken control of the car. As Ben tries to transforms into Upgrade himself, he changes into Wildmutt instead. As Wildmutt runs to the rescue, it seems that the SACT have been tracking them. Inside the car, the driver tries to stop the car, but Kevin Upgrade pulls it out, which makes their situation worse. Wildmutt is behind them and eventually gets on top of the car. Kevin Upgrade finds him and tries to get him off, though Wildmutt was able to get inside the car. Behind the car, Max pilots the RV, transformed into its aerodynamic form. Inside the car, Kevin Upgrade was able to get Wildmutt down and he tries to get away with it by leaving and flying off with Kevin Stinkfly. The car continues to move and is headed to a nearby pier. Max gets close enough and tells Wildmutt to get on the RV to throw a grappling hook to put on the car. Max did all he could do to brake the movements. Before the car fell to its doom, Max and Wildmutt were able to save everyone in it. Later at night, the RV stops in a parking lot Grandpa Max and Gwen come out. It seems that they were there to pick Ben up after the incident. In an unfortunate situation, the SACT was there to take the Tennysons down, after seeing that they were involved with the alien business. The leader continues to be suspicious of the Omnitrix, but before doing anything else, they receive a report that there's a crystal alien (Kevin Diamondhead) on the loose. The Tennysons get away, though he says he’s not over with them yet. While Steel gets down to the bridge to deal with Kevin Diamondhead, he’s no match for him and Kevin Diamondhead beats him up. Four Arms was there in time to save him. As he begins to fight Kevin Diamondhead, the SACT readies their weapon. Gwen says that they shouldn't, because it might hit Four Arms. Steel gives an order to his troops not to shoot until on his command. As Kevin Diamondhead is no match for Four Arms, he turns into Kevin Heatblast, which he was able to have an advantage. However, Four Arms was able to knock him into the air, but he turns into Kevin Stinkfly. Before Kevin Stinkfly was able to attack Four Arms, he transforms back into Kevin. Four Arms comes up to him, readying a punch, though Four Arms didn't want to kill him. He says that he wasn't worth killing and he never was. With that, Kevin's rage causes his ability to regulate the absorbed power failed altogether, causing him to mutate into a hybrid of the Omnitrix aliens, called Kevin 11. This time, Kevin 11 was completely unable to return to normal which only intensifies his grudge against Ben. After fighting Four Arms, Steel commands his men to shoot Kevin 11. With this, they successfully take him down and he falls from the top of the bridge, down to the ocean water. Steel realizes that Four Arms isn't an enemy and Four Arms leaves him behind. As the Tennysons drive off to their next destination, Steel stops them to have a talk with them. He wonders why aliens show up all of a sudden when they're there, but he lets them go. As they drive off, Kevin 11’s status is unknown, but as the dark ocean shows a small area where he fell, water starts bubbling. Events *The gang encounters Kevin again. *The gang meets the Special Alien Containment Team. *Kevin becomes Kevin 11. Debuts *Lt. Steel *Special Alien Containment Team Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Lt. Steel *Special Alien Containment Team Members Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead *Wildmutt (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Four Arms By Kevin *Four Arms *Heatblast (x2) *Stinkfly (x4) *Diamondhead *Upgrade (x2) *Wildmutt (offscreen) *Ripjaws (picture) *Ghostfreak (offscreen) Quotes Errors Error_Ripjaws_pattern.png|Ripjaws' body pattern is reversed Driver_of_the_tram.png|Watch 1 Driver_of_the_tram_001.png|Watch 2 Error 2.png|Diamondhead stepping on Gwen's foot. *Although Kevin's versions of the aliens don't have Omnitrix symbols, they do have Ben's clothing. *A newspaper shows that Ripjaws' half-shirt is on the right side, not the left as it would have been. *For an instant, the driver's watch is different. *For a split second, Diamondhead is shown to be stepping on Gwen's foot. This is not possible since it would have broken. Trivia *The trio's sixteenth stop is San Francisco. *Gwen and Max should have also noted that Kevin's aliens had a darker pigment than Ben's aliens. See Also *Framed/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Two Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc